Microprocessor based systems, such as computers, are very useful in creating, storing, processing and accessing data. A microprocessor based system can include but is not limited to embedded computing systems, laptops, desktops, mobile telephones, network appliances, or any other microprocessor based system utilizing an operating system. The ability to save data and later retrieve this data, can be a very important aspect of many computer systems. This data can typically be stored on either a volatile or non-volatile media device. When power fluctuations occur, systems can become unstable, potentially giving rise to data loss. It is therefore beneficial to build in safeguards into these systems to preserve this data. Battery backup units often allow additional time to shut systems down in the event of a problem, thus giving the user time to save data.